


Waterloo

by E350tb



Series: Unauthorised Tales from the Titanic [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Gen, RMS Titanic, Railways, Titanic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/pseuds/E350tb
Summary: Jamie has a plan. Unfortunately, trains are confusing.Based on CaptainJZH's excellent 'Everything In The World Was Standing Still.'





	Waterloo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainJZH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/gifts).



> Thanks to [CaptainJZH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH) for letting me borrow his AU!

**Waterloo**

This was it. Finally, his great adventure would begin.

Jamie strolled through the concourse of London Blackfriars station, ticket for the boat train in his hand. He had arrived an hour and a half early, to ensure as much as possible that he'd be on time. He strode confidently to the information desk and held his ticket to the man.

“Which platform, my good man?”

The man stared at the ticket.

“South’ampton?”

“Yes, sir.”

“You want _South’ampton._ ”

“...yes.”

“Well, you're at completely the wrong station,” said the man, “This is for the South Eastern & Chatham Railway. So unless you want Chatham or Dover…"

Jamie moaned, thankful he had given himself so much time…

* * *

The false start had been frustrating, as had the frantic cab ride, but his great adventure was now beginning.

Jamie briskly walked through the concourse of London Victoria station, ticket for the boat train in his hand. He was forty-five minutes early, his time slipping but the margin still fairly comfortable. He walked hastily to the information desk and held his ticket to the man.

“Which platform, good sir?”

The man raised an eyebrow.

“For Southampton?”

“Yes, for Southampton.”

“This is the London, Brighton and South Coast Railway. You want the London South Western Railway.”

Jamie groaned and clutched his hair.

* * *

The beginning of the adventure was now very much imperilled.

Jamie sprinted through the concourse of London Waterloo station, ticket for the boat train in his hand. He had minutes to spare - there had been no cab, and he'd had to run the streets of London. He pelted anxiously to the information desk and held his ticket to the man.

“ _Wheretheboatrain?!_ ”

The man tilted his head.

“Pardon?”

“Where's the boat train?”

“To Southampton?”

“ _YES_.”

“Platform 12, sir, but I believe it leaves..”

A shrill whistle filled the station. Jamie turned and watched, aghast, as his train to the Titanic, to Broadway and to stardom, chugged briskly out of Waterloo station, bound for Southampton Docks.

“...ah, yes. There it goes.”

Jamie threw his ticket to the ground in utter disgust.

Bloody confusing railways.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a personal 'laugh at myself' moment. See, back in The Longest Journey, I wrote about Lars working on a South Eastern & Chatham train to Southampton. Except the SE&CR didn't go there.
> 
> Alright, I thought, I'll change it to the London Brighton and South Coast Railway!
> 
> They didn't go there either. It's the London South Western Railway.
> 
> Britain had over 120 railway companies at this time, so perhaps I can be forgiven for this. XD


End file.
